


Twin Hearts

by LyzaStetson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mates, POV First Person, Teacher-Student Relationship, True Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzaStetson/pseuds/LyzaStetson
Summary: Twin sisters destined to share One Mate soon find themselves in danger when they find out their mate is none other than the Packs Alpha.Can these twins escape the claws of the Alpha's family? or will the danger tear these mates apart? Can two sisters ever truly share a mate with each other?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is original but based off the stories I've read on the Dreame app..

I woke up to someone bouncing on my bed yelling in my face. My stomach was churning, my body hurt as if someone was twisting my insides with a red hot knife. I tried to get out of bed but collapsed onto the floor. My eyes dart to my sister in a near panic thinking I'm dying and notice she seemed to be in pain to. I felt tears fly down my face as the sound of crackling and popping filled the room.

The pain lasted about a good two hours before it finally dissolved. It was as if something in my mind clicked and a voice echoed in my head.

"Hello, Zana. I'm Mallow and I'm your wolf." 

At eighteen a werewolf could shift for the first time and receive her wolf, the process of shifting for the first time was often painful, and took a lot of a young pup's energy. I looked over at my sister who had just finished her own shift and was amazed at how beautiful my sister's wolf was.

Trotting over to the floor length mirror, I got a glimpse of both myself and my sister standing beside me, as she too had come to look in the mirror as well.

I gasped at the images. Lorna and I are identical twin sisters, and somehow that leaked into our wolves to. We looked identical. The only thing that separated us in looks was that Mallow was slightly bigger built than my sister's wolf.

Slowly I shift back, and sank onto my bed exhausted I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but it was a school day and I knew mom would not be happy if we were late for school. 

"not only that but don't forget now that I'm around you might find our mate. he might be someone at school." Mallow points out.

I felt myself light up at the possibility. Now that Mallow had mentioned it, I felt the excitement fill my mind.

Going to my closet I quickly got dressed in my usual casual black leggings, and a short sleeve Orange sunflower shirt, with my favorite tennis shoes. I made sure I had my gym clothes in my bag and quickly head downstairs for breakfast.

Not surprising My sister had managed to dress and get downstairs before I did and had already piled her plate high with food. 

Making my way to the kitchen counter, I quickly pop several ingredients into the waiting blender and poured it into a glass before draining it.

"Really wish you would just eat a pancake for once, it's our birthday after all." Lorna complained.

I roll my eyes at her "This smoothie I drink every morning is good for a wolf's body. I made the recipe myself specifically for building my muscles and now my wolf's as well. It'll help me and my wolf grow strong and fast on our feet."

Lorna just shrugged and ate another two pancakes with her nose arched up disgusted. 

"I guess we are only identical in looks." She teased.

"Besides I wanna keep my body in perfect shape, now that we are eighteen and have our wolves we will finally be able to look for our mates."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the fact that we can now look for our mates." Lorna grinned.

Grabbing our bags we hurried off to school, both of us eager to find out who we would get as a mate.

"So what do you think our mates will be like?" Lorna gushed.

"I hope he's a strong warrior or beta like dad." I respond thoughtfully.

We walked to school discussing the possibility the entire way. The moment we stepped inside the school I smelt the most wonderful woodsy scent, it was like someone had just dumped a pile of mulch somewhere in the school.

"Mmm that smells so good, what is that?" I hear my sister say behind me.

"Let's follow the scent and find out." I respond quickly. I could feel Mallow growing excited, she kept sending me images of herself drooling over the scent.

The two of us walk quickly, I was confused when the scent stops in front of the school Faculty office. Student's weren't allowed to go in there.

"Tear it down, tear the door down, he's in there!" Mallow was insisting. 

I stood there trying to figure out what to do, I didn't wanna get in trouble though I felt a sense of desperation.

"Shut up Blue!" I hear my sister snap annoyed, telling me she was having similar issues with her own wolf.

Just as I was about to give in and bang on the door, I heard the knob on the door start to turn and it swings open.

The strong scent of Mulch engulfed us stronger then before and then my wolf said it.

"Mate!"

I stared at the man in front of me in shock, this man was the College principal, as well as the unmated Alpha of our pack Malcolm Merlen. 

Malcolm looks from me to my sister before grinning brightly. "Ah so this is why I never found my mate, its you. And you?" He says shocked as he takes in the realization that my sister and I were both his mates rather than just one of us. 

I was stunned the fact that I would have to share a mate with my twin was going be a hard pill to swallow. My sister and I had always been told by our parents that it was common for identical twins to share a mate, but somehow my sister and I had believed we would be different and get our mates to our selves.

The principal looked overjoyed at having finally found his mates, and eventually pulls us both into equal hugs.

"Even if we have to share a mate with Lorna and Blue, I'd rather have them then no mate at all." I hear Mallow say in my head.

"Just give me time to process this." I tell Mallow and throw up a wall between me and my wolf.

Lorna on the other hand was extremely happy about it.

"Now, I want you two to head on to class, as much as I want to get to know my two new mates, I am first and foremost still your principal, but I want you to come have lunch in my office today, I want us to chat and get to know each other a bit better." Malcolm instructed.

Lorna and I pull from Malcolm's hug and hurry down the hall towards our class.


	2. Chapter 2

The late bell sounds just as Lorna and I reach the classroom. The teacher gives us glares as we enter the room. 

“Sorry, Mrs. Munster we got held up by Principal Merlen.” I say quickly. Lorna and I have never been late in the past, a fact that soon led for the teacher’s glare to soften at the explanation as we finished heading to our seats.

My sister and I were usually great at paying attention in class, and did well in our school work, but today, we had a hard time keeping focus as Lorna and I started mind-linking about what had just happened with Malcolm.

“What are you thinking right now, Zana?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure I kinda love the idea that even as adults we won’t have to be apart, but at the same time I’m not sure how I feel about the fact that our Mate is our School principal.” I respond.

I caught the teacher sending us strange looks every once in a while and I had a sneaking suspicion that she knew that we were distracted. When the lunch bell finally rang, and all the other students were heading out to the cafeteria, I noticed the teacher beckoning us over to the desk.

“It’s usually not like you two to be late, nor is it like you to daze out rather than pay attention in class, yall found your mate today didn’t you?” She asked with a knowing look on her face.

I blush while my sister grins at our teacher excitedly.

“Yes Mrs. Munster, we did this morning actually.” Lorna tells her.

I just smile and nod.

“So who did yall get?” she asked curiously.

Lorna and I look at each other before I respond

“Well. we aren’t exactly ready to share just yet, we are still trying to get used to the idea of who it is ourselves.” 

Munster seems to think these words over before nodding.

“Oh yes, I totally understand finding one's mate can be a great excitement but can also be overwhelming for some people, once a young werewolf finds her mate, her world starts to change faster sometimes than her brain can catch up with.”

When Mrs. Munster finally let us leave, we quickly made our way to the principal’s office. As much as I felt I still needed time, the mate pull still made me want to see him. Besides maybe getting to know him would help me become more at ease about it.

Neither of us even had to knock before the door swung open, and Malcolm stood there waiting for them.

“Come on girls.” He says quickly ushering us inside the office. 

We walked inside and found that he had brought a table and chairs into the office and had plates of food and a glass of drinks sitting in front of each chair. 

“I was just chatting with your father a little bit ago about you two, your parents are my two best warriors you know, for unranked wolves they really are fine wolves. I am really honored to have their two daughters as my Lunas.”

I glanced over at Malcolm with pride, even as unranked Wolves my parents took great pride in their jobs as Warriors knowing that they were the ones standing between rogue wolves and our pack's safety.

“Also now that we have found each other you will not be returning to your parents home, you will be taking up residency in one of my guest bedrooms until yall feel comfortable with different arrangements, your parents have already sent your things to my house, and I have some omega’s getting your room ready.”

Together we ate through a plate of italian pasta and drank our way through glasses of wine. When the plates and wine bottles were empty, we all moved to his couch to continue talking. As werewolf college students we were usually given a good 2 hours for lunch, and then after lunch all werewolves would report to gym class where we would train for the rest of the day until it was time to go home.

I wasn’t sure if it was the wine talking or the mate bond, but over time as we sat on the couch talking I felt my body starting to grow hot..and uncomfortable.

It was weak at first, but slowly as if someone had turned on a heater I grew warmer and hotter. I watched my sister start panting and realized she felt the same way.

I was confused about what was happening, but tried to pretend to not notice it but soon I was on the ground whimpering as the burning moved up my body, I grabbed a cup of ice still on the table and tried to chew it to cool down but the heat only grew more over time, melting the ice the moment it hit my tongue.

“What is happening to us?” I heart Lorna whine out loud to the world.

“This is why I am moving you to my house tonight instead of waiting longer, I’m going to write you a note, to skip the rest of the day of school.” Malcolm says nervously standing up, he paged someone on his intercom. 

“Bring my car to the entrance and make sure the path from the office to my car is clear of all students and faculty, send word when it’s clear, I'm taking my mates home for the rest of the day.” 

My sister and I both wither in hot pain as he waits for the call. He turns his thermostat down to the highest temperature to get it as cold in the office as possible, trying to help us cool down.

“Everything is clear.” A voice calls over the intercom. 

“Stay close to me.” He instructs us and quickly ushers us from the room and out to his car. I was so hot I was scared, I thought my skin would start to scorch from the heat.

In the car, we all three slid into the back seat of a car while the pack Beta put his foot to the gas and drove as fast as he could without danger of crashing the car.

At the Alpha’s house he hurries us into the house and into his room where he quickly locks the door.

“What is happening to us?” I asked repeating my sister’s earlier question.

“When a wolf finds her mate for the first time, they will usually go into heat with in 24 hours, I wasn’t expecting it to happen this fast, but it did.”

“Heat? How can we ease the discomfort of it?” Lorna asked.

“By completing the mating process” He responded calmly.

I swallowed, my mind racing.

I knew better than to fight fate, if Malcolm said mating was the only way to stop the pain, then that meant that’s what we had to do.

I walked over to him the best I could in my discomfort and kiss him deeply.


	3. chapter 3

I continue to kiss him deeply as he responds by kissing right back, I sensed rather than saw Lorna sink to her knees, and pull Malcolm’s shaft from inside his jeans. I half expected to feel jealous and for Mallow to feel possessive but the sound of her mouth and tongue working our mate’s shaft only turned us on more.

Throughout the kiss one of his hands was traveling over my back, he was moaning into my mouth, seemingly enjoying the double attention. After some time Malcolm stopped us, and pulled Lorna to her feet and pushed me onto my knees.

I quickly caught on to the fact that he wanted us to switch spots for a bit, and instantly my hand found his slowly hardening cock. It was still dripping with my sister’s saliva as I engulfed it with my own mouth.

I happily suck and lick at him enjoying the feel of him growing harder underneath my attention. Without warning he once again stops us then pulls away.

“Both of you Stip and lay side by side spread eagle on the bed..” He orders softly.

Still burning from the heat of our needs it took no time at all for my sister and I to comply. Lorna and I lay beside each other spread eagle and wait to see what Malcolm had in mind.

Walking towards us Malcolm is stroking himself looking between us then says 

“Pick a number 1 through 10” he ordered.

“5” Lorna says

“8” I responded carefully.

I watched as Malcolm climbed onto the bed and sank his rock hard length into my sister.I shiver and watch as Lorna first flinched at the first initial invasion, and then started moaning as Malcolm started thrusting in and out of her good and hard.

After a few pumps he pulls out and rolls so that his body is now covering my own. Before I can say a word Malcolm is thrusting his cock deep into the depth of my body. He starts rocking into me. 

The burning heat between my legs starts to cool with each thrust I was moaning and rocking with him as he stops, pulls out and slams back into my sister.

Malcolm continued to fuck us both at the same time, swaping his dick between us ever so often. I watched him shiver and cry out as he finally cums while he was with my sister.

Turning to me he pulls me off the bed.

“Shift.” He demanded.

I stare at him for a moment before shifting into my wolf form.

Turning to look at him puzzled Mallow found that Malcolm had shifted.

I felt as if I were a spectator in my own body as our wolves take over, Mallow is shocked when Merlin glides over to her, and promptly mounts her. Merlin eagerly shoved himself into Mallow.

The room became filled with the sounds of whimpers and whines as the two wolves have sex with each other. Mallow whimpers a little as he swells up and knots up inside her.

They stayed locked together this way for about two hours before Merlin was finally able to pull out. Finally I feel Mallow gives control back to me and allows me to shift back to my human form.

As I stood my body was exhausted from what had just happened, so I curled up on the bed beside my sister and promptly fell asleep. When I next wake up I’m alone in the bed, stretching I stand, grab a robe and wander from the room curious where the other two had gone. The scent of something cooking guides me to a whole kitchen, where I find Merlin balls deep inside Blue, while a pan of bacon and eggs sizzle on the stove.

Smiling and shaking my head I quickly take over the cooking watching out of the corner of my eyes as my mate and sister’s wolf continued their activity. I took my eyes off them to set the table with plates of food and glasses of coffee, when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. 

“Hey beautiful, how’d you sleep?” He purrs in my ear, making me smile widely. 

“Like a rock.” I respond.

“The fiery heat I felt yesterday has gone away.” I tell him.

“Me too.” Lorna responded.

“Now I want you two after breakfast to go upstairs, take showers and dress up, tonight is the ceremony where I will introduce you both as my mates, and mark you in front of everyone.”

Lorna and I hurry upstairs and decide to shower together to save time, before working together to pick out matching wine red dresses.

“Do you think his family will accept us?” Lorna whispers softly.  
“I don’t know, hopefully. I mean we are very low rank wolves. We are merely the daughters of warrior wolves.” I respond carefully as nerves play around in my stomach like butterflies.”

“I want them to accept us but at same time, as long as our mate does, thats really all that matters.” I hear Mallow say in my head.

I smile and repeat to Lorna what Mallow had just said.

“Mallow’s right, our mate accepted us, that's all that matters.” Lorna agrees.

Once satisfied with how we are dressed we hurry downstairs. We find Malcolm standing by the front door, decked out in a nice black suit and black tie, his hair slicked down, and wearing a very nice scented cologne. 

I lean into our mate, “mmm, you smell so good in that stuff.” 

Malcolm grins and teases “if you like it at least I know I’m not wasting my money on it.”

He holds out both of his arms, which Lorna and I both take, and he leads us out to the courtyard which overlooks a crowd of hundreds of wolves and their families. Without even looking I knew every wolf in the pack was out there tonight.

Stepping forward with each of us at his side he smiles at the large crowd. 

“Dear beloved pack, as your Alpha I am pleased to announce that I have finally found my true mates. And yes that is correct you heard Mates, I have been blessed with not one but Two mates instead of one, these two young twin sisters, Zanna, and Lorna. These two girls will both be your new Luna, and now before you all I will mark them as mine, and they in turn will mark me as well.”

Turning slowly he bites down on Lorna’s neck and then turns and does the same to my neck as well. Lorna and I turn together and bite Malcolm together as one. One bite on each side of his neck to show that he is claimed by two rather than one.

The courtyard vibrates underneath everyone as everyone claps and several shouts of long live Our Lunas come up in several spots causing us both to blush a bit. After all is said and done, Lorna and I entered the courtyard and begin to mingle with the pack.


End file.
